


Ruby 红宝石

by Nenanana



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenanana/pseuds/Nenanana
Summary: 充满魔法和奇迹的霍格沃茨总能给你惊喜。有cp向的正剧





	Ruby 红宝石

**Author's Note:**

> *《哈利·波特》魔法世界观。  
> *理论上来说DM全世代都在这个世界，但是不一定每个人都有提到。  
> *数码兽搭档们在这里以宠物出现，名字为音译。  
> *我不拥有任何角色，一定程度的ooc出没注意。  
> *基本没有恋爱剧情,有cp向的正剧

0  
“你的坚韧和忠诚将在赫奇帕奇派上作用，我也看到了你内心的正义和勇敢，或许你可以属于格兰芬多，你该去哪呢？”

1  
2002  
李健良其实不怎么喜欢接近猫头鹰棚屋，一般都等着特利亚——那只体格娇小的白色猫头鹰在早餐期间飞到桌上撞翻一碗南瓜汤时收发信件。这次比较特殊，说好了给家里还没上学的妹妹寄一株禁林边上的四叶草，他没有用魔法，而是细心地将四叶草贴到了牛皮纸上，再用信封小心封好，以免调皮的特利亚把它给抓皱了。  
他一边叫着特利亚的名字一边向里摸索着，视线里却突然出现了意想不到的身影。  
男孩儿见到他吓了一跳，小声惊呼了一下，往稻草堆里缩了缩，似乎在注意到他同样惊讶后才微微放下了紧张的心情。他没有穿院服，沾满了泥土的白衬衫皱巴巴地套在他身上，脸上也蹭了灰，唯一干净透彻的只有男孩儿在黯淡的光线中也闪闪发光的水红色瞳孔。  
健良愣了两秒，反应过来后才咳了咳对男孩子问道：“需要帮忙吗？”  
“还有别人吗？”怯懦的声音传来。  
“只有我一个。”  
“你来做什么的？”  
“我来找我的猫头鹰寄信。”  
棕发的男孩儿眯着眼睛探头探脑，揉了揉眼睛问：“你是拉文克劳的吗？”  
“嗯，我是三年级的李健良。”  
他终于松了口气，犹豫着站了起来，走到了健良的面前。是一个比他矮出半个头的男生。近距离能让他更好地观察起眼前的人来，他应该是哭过，眼角红红的，脸颊上也有泪痕。  
“请问可以带我回去吗？只有我一个人的话……”  
“没问题。”他爽快地答应了，“你叫什么名字？”  
男孩儿看上去狼狈极了，健良准备先带男孩儿去澡堂好好洗一洗，再想办法帮他把衣服弄干净。  
“我叫启人，松田启人。”他背着手，视线移到了一边，右脚踮起来用脚尖划了划圈，似乎有些脸红，“你是中国人吗？”  
“父亲是中国香港的，母亲是日本人，现在住在英国。”  
“这个学校的亚洲人还是挺多的。”他笑了起来。  
“是啊。”他也笑着点了点头，“等我一下，我把信给特利亚。”  
白色的猫头鹰终于飞过来停在了健良的肩膀上，亲昵地啄了啄他的耳骨。

2  
格兰芬多的女孩儿摆着一张臭脸挥了挥魔杖就弄干净了脏兮兮的衣裤。  
拜托，她正打算带着蕾娜去找个安静的角落温习功课，好好享受这个暖烘烘的下午时光，却突然被突然出现的李健良拉去帮一个超突然的忙——还以为是多大的事！  
他以为他们两个很熟吗？  
“这尺寸不像是你的呀。”她一屁股坐上了沙发，毛茸茸的二尾小狐狸顺从地跳到了她的腿上，翻过身子让她挠肚子。  
“主人在澡堂，我给他送过去。”  
“男朋友？”  
“留姬，你要知道你真的不适合开玩笑。”  
“哦是吗，我从来没看你对谁这么上心过。”她嘲笑道，“对吧蕾娜?”  
小狐狸顺从地啾了一声。梅林的胡子，他刚刚是不是听到狐狸叫了？  
健良耸了耸肩，也不恼，当他把启人带回公共休息室时，温暖偌大的房间里只剩下留姬和她的小狐狸了。  
启人用好奇的眼光打量这一切，拉文克劳的公共休息室一片青蓝，整个人以暖色调为主的他显得和这个房间有些格格不入。  
“喂，你。”  
“人家叫启人。”健良提醒道。留姬翻了个白眼，小狐狸被挠得发出满足的呼噜声。  
“启人，你是学生吗？”  
“是啊。”被叫到的人紧张起来，似乎被女孩儿盛气凌人的气势吓到了，悄悄向健良身后躲了一躲。  
“以前没见过啊。”她观察了他一会儿，“看你这个样子，是赫奇帕奇的吗？”  
“我……”他犹豫了半晌，一直盯着自己的脚尖看，咬着下唇半天没有回答。  
“嘿，也许他是你们院的呢！”健良替他解围道。  
启人看上去很好欺负，刚认识时还有些胆小，但简单地谈话过后不难发现他其实非常开朗。他一定是个很坚强的人。健良想道。  
“……斯莱特林。”  
他不敢相信自己的耳朵，回头望了望留姬——她眼珠子都快瞪出来了，就连蕾娜也站了起来，压低了身子龇牙咧嘴地低吼。  
“我是斯莱特林二年级的学生。”  
他跺了跺脚，似乎经过了激烈的思想挣扎。  
“蕾娜咬他！”留姬大喊。  
“蕾娜住口！”健良也大喊。  
他急忙挡在了男孩儿的身前。开玩笑，那只狐狸的尖牙堪比毒蛇，上一个被蕾娜咬的人手臂肿了一个星期，就连霍格沃茨医务室神通广大的城户先生也毫无办法。  
“他是斯莱特林的诶！”  
“但他没有恶意啊！斯莱特林也不是全部都是坏人啊！”  
“我……”启人看上去快被欺负哭了，“李君和这位小姐都不要吵了……我、我也不想在斯莱特林的。”  
“……你是不是被他们欺负了？”他回想起初见男孩儿的情形，猜想没错的话，他一定是被欺负之后为了藏起来才躲进猫头鹰木屋的。男孩儿的眼睛里开始有泪水在打转，轻轻点了点头，又使劲摇了摇头。  
就算是演出来的，也未免太真实了一点。刀子嘴豆腐心的留姬也不再有敌意，拍了拍蕾娜让她放松后便走到了启人面前，一声不吭地把手巾往他手里一塞，把他拉到沙发上坐了下来。  
“发生了什么你就说吧。”她咳了咳嗓子掩饰自己的关心，顺手拆了一盒比比多味豆大方地放在了桌子上，意思是可以和男孩儿们共享她的零食，“还有，叫我留姬就行。”  
“其实斯莱特林的大家对内部还是很和善的……真的！只是部分很讨厌！但是这个学期开始的时候有一伙儿人开始嘲笑我不是纯种，再加上我一直不跟随大流，你知道，仇视其他院的人之类的，所以……”  
“所以在你身上消遣？就是有些人这么无聊得过分。”留姬挑挑眉，将比比多味豆的盒子向启人的方向推了推。身为格兰芬多的一员，她一向看不惯以多欺少的校园事件，“你看上去真的不像那个学院的。”  
“留姬比较像。”健良忍不住加了一句。  
“嗯，我怎么都没想到会被分进斯莱特林，但当时分院帽很奇怪，它先说我会在赫奇帕奇派上用场，然后又说我可以属于格兰芬多……然后最后说‘确定吗？那就到斯莱特林吧！’”他学着分院帽干巴巴的声音说，“我既没有野心也不精明，而且一点想进去的愿望都没有……啊，我喜欢草莓味的。”  
“芥末！”健良吐了吐舌头，喝了一大口蜂糖茶。  
“菠萝。”留姬嚼了嚼豆子，咽下去后又丢了一颗进嘴里，动嘴之前突然眉头一皱，“等等，我好像想起你了……我们院当时本来闹哄哄的突然静下来了！之后拓也还和斯莱特林的级长吵了一架！说有个谁谁谁本来应该是格兰芬多的，肯定是斯莱特林的人提前教唆了什么，原来是你啊——”  
“去年的？我怎么不知道后面这件事？”健良惊讶道。  
“当时你去追你的猫头鹰了！”  
“好吧，如果你的狐狸没有要吃特利亚的话我就能知道了。”说得倒是轻描淡写，他转过头来冲启人耸了耸肩苦笑道，“这也是我会认识留姬的原因。”  
格兰芬多和斯莱特林浩浩荡荡的两院人马不欢而散，走上楼梯时一个东方人长相的小男孩儿满脸焦急地跑过到这边的队伍逮到人就问“请问你看到我的猫头鹰了吗”，接着就看到小狐狸追着更小的雪鸮从楼梯扶手上高高地跳了过来。  
“牧野小姐！还有这位同学，”格兰芬多的级长强忍着笑佯装严肃地（拉文克劳的级长在一旁盯着他看，金色的长发披散在肩上，她抬起尖尖的下巴示意拓也不要偏心）对她和健良说，“请管好你们的宠物，格兰芬多扣五分！”  
“什么！这不公平！”家境优秀的大小姐惊讶地长大了嘴，然后转头狠狠地瞪了一眼松了口气的小男孩儿。  
“你们关系真好啊。”他歪了歪头。  
“你一定是在开玩笑。”留姬大声否认道，“要不是因为你，起码毕业前我都不会和这个闷得要死的人说话的。”  
“……对不起？”  
“你欠我个人情。”  
“我会还的。”他就差没跪在地上了。  
女孩儿露出了得意的笑容。她似乎很享受和别人的争论中占优势——即使那个别人根本没有战斗力——她刚刚是不是说了他闷？  
噢得了吧，她自己才闷呢。健良并不熟悉留姬的性格，她总是摆着一副高高在上的样子，基本不和男生说话，自己和她最多也只能算是个熟识（如果蕾娜的弹跳力再高一点的话说不定会上升到仇人的地步），虽说血统纯正回回考试拿O的牧野小姐确实有这个资本高傲。他可不一样，他不会刻意和他人疏远或者不理人，而是在保持着一个礼貌距离的情况下与他人交往。健良不怎么轻易敞开心扉，但并不意味着他闷啊。当然这些话他也只敢在心理说说，如果摆到台面上和女孩儿讲道理的话，那只小狐狸可能会把他的小腿咬成棒槌。  
然而不管是他还是留姬，已经很久都没有因为某个人而这样放松了。

3  
2003  
“把那边的蛇皮切好递给我，动作快点。”留姬一边有条不紊地指挥着启人干这干那，一边不断搅拌着坩埚里颜色不明的糊状物。  
“我不太懂。”他嘟囔，却照着女孩儿的命令做了起来，“你做复方汤剂到底想干嘛。”  
“你管我。”她哼了一声，“你打赌输了，要听我的，记得吗？”  
启人不由得抖了一抖。该死的赌约，见鬼。  
“记得。”  
打赌的内容为：如果在大半夜启人把健良叫出来，告知其原因只是想一起看月亮的话他会不会答应。当然只是问问，谁都不愿意因为违反校规而让自己的学院扣分。  
他赌不会，他已经是三年级的学生了，大他一岁的健良是个多循规蹈矩的好学生他自然清楚，而留姬提出的赌约也十分诱人——帮他抢个先机，说服启人思慕的那位女孩儿成为他的圣诞舞会女伴，若失败就由留姬留校自己来完成这个约定。  
而若是他输了就要帮助留姬完成她的小秘密，并且任劳任怨绝无怨言。  
梅林啊，他为什么总是不长记性要去和留姬赌，而且为什么健良会那么轻松地回答“好”并且很热心地询问要在哪里见？  
最可怕的是，启人确定他们两个真的没有串通过。  
“我要一个人去圣诞舞会了。”他哀叹道，使劲用小刀切着非洲树蛇的蛇皮借此泄愤，“这可是我的第一次。”  
“你直接去问树莉不就好啦，快给我。”她伸出手来。  
“我一定会被拒绝的。”他顺从地将皮条抖到纸上，小心地递给了留姬，“喜欢她的男生那么多，而且我还是斯莱特林的。”  
“你要开口肯定能在我们院找到舞伴。”她大声地说，脸在雾气中看不清楚，“你应该感到庆幸，一般可没有斯莱特林敢到格兰芬多串门，更别提能和这么多人相处顺利。”  
他沉思了一会儿，抬起头来认真地对留姬说：“我想大概是因为他们不屑来？”  
她翻了个白眼，将切得细细的蛇皮倒进了坩埚，冒着泡泡的糊状魔药立刻变成了灰白色。  
“哈，成功了！”她惊呼，跳起来拉着启人转了一圈。他一下子当机了，这可是把他当驴用的留姬啊。  
只见女孩儿满面笑容，盛出小半根玻璃管后从自己的头上扯下了一根橘色的发丝塞到了里面，液体立马变成了大海那样蔚蓝的颜色，她摇了摇，然后递给启人。  
“喝吧。”她抬了抬下巴。  
“变成你有什么用吗！”启人大吃一惊，忍不住想要找什么遮挡物躲起来。  
“不知道……额，变成我的样子去劝树莉？”她耸了耸肩，随口提出又一个很诱人的条件。  
启人缴械投降，两秒的犹豫之后接过那管汤剂一饮而尽。霎那间，他感到那一小口东西像熔岩一般从嗓子眼滚到了胃部，全身上下像是融化了一样，他难受得原地转起了圈，仿佛过了一个世纪那么长，终于恢复正常的时候他明显感到自己的衣裤大了一圈。  
“哇！”女孩儿的眼中仿佛在冒星星，你不得不承认，当留姬不给别人臭脸看，或者是没有说一些不中听的话时真的很可爱，但是如果她做了，看到了吗？就像下一秒这样，“可以不要用我的脸做那个表情吗？看上去蠢爆了。”  
她皱了眉头，给了启人一个嫌弃的眼神。  
“哦……”声音还是自己的，他忍不住去摸了摸喉咙，没有喉结——好吧他本来就没有明显的喉结，要知道不是每个男孩儿都能像健良那样长得飞快的。  
留姬的笑容回到了脸上，甚至还有一些前所未有的谄媚，将笑里藏刀演绎得惟妙惟肖。正当启人思考着怎么逃跑时，女孩儿从一个小小的钱袋里拽出了她的短裙和绣有格兰芬多标志的袍子。启人立马明白了她是什么意思。  
“你真矮，就算是现在穿你的上衣也不会很大。”她兴致勃勃地用深灰色的短裙在启人的腰上比着，还不忘嘲笑一番，“鞋子大吗？”  
“还行，你……”你怎么准备得这么充分？  
启人将这个疑问咽了下去，她肯定是有所准备的，按她所要求的去做最多也就丢个脸，但是他清楚，如果胆敢反抗他也许会后悔出生在这世上。于是按照留姬的意思，在她的眼皮底下换上了短裙和格兰芬多袍子（“我要盯着你不乱摸！再说了，自己的身体为什么不能看？”她对准备进厕所换衣服的启人说），他们现在唯一的区别就只有还未扎起的头发了。  
“她现在肯定在看书呢，快去吧。”  
留姬满意地拍了拍他的肩膀，将他送出了魔药课教室，然后啪地一声关上了门。启人胆战心惊地向前走了几步，突然想起了什么又倒了回去。  
“留姬，你忘记——”他没有敲门就闯入了刚刚的房间，只见留姬愣了一秒，将一管鲜红色的液体藏在了身后，“告诉我新口令了，那个是什——”  
“口令是‘雄狮’！”她欲盖弥彰地打断了启人，“你怎么还不去？限你三秒消失不然我就在下次魁地奇上公布你的糗事！三，二——”  
“再见！”他夸张地道了别，接着就一溜烟逃走了。

3  
“加藤小姐……”  
“……留姬你刚刚叫我什么？”长相可爱的女孩儿放下了厚厚的《魔法世界冒险》，微蹙眉头看向启人，“你的头发怎么了？”  
“没事，只是想尝试一下新发型。”他突然想起自己现在的身份，清了清嗓子，抬起下巴将音调整到细细的声线。上天保佑，还好他还没变声完毕，“树莉，你有舞伴了吗？”  
“怎么突然这么问？”她曲起指节放在嘴唇上轻笑，水灵灵的大眼睛令启人的心脏漏跳一拍。  
“我在想，如果你还没有舞伴的话，斯莱特林的那个蠢蛋或许是个不错的选择……”  
“你是说启人吗？”她眨了眨眼，“但是我已经有舞伴了呀……启人没有吗？我还以为他会和那个拉文克劳的帅气男孩儿一起去呢。”  
加藤小姐，你最好是在开玩笑。启人心想。  
“是谁呀？”他按耐住心中的酸楚问道。  
“嗯？我记得是叫李——”  
“不是拉文克劳那个！”他急忙否定，“你的舞伴是谁？”  
“是秋山先生呀，你不留校，我看他太可怜了就问他要不要当我的舞伴，这样我们两个都能清净……我以为他告诉你了？”她站了起来，向前撩开启人——应该说是留姬的刘海，身子向前倾，他们的额头碰在了一起，突如其来的触感令启人仿佛中了石化咒一般动弹不得，血液全向脸颊涌，“你是不是病了？今天好奇怪。”  
“嗯，没有，这个……”他反应过来，猛地向后躲了一步，渐渐勒紧腰部的裙子提醒着：他要变回来了。  
树莉盯着他看了几秒才移开视线，女性的直觉真的很可怕。  
“对了，说到启人，我发现——”  
“我，我还有事先走了！”树莉还没说完，他就打断了她当着所思慕的女孩儿的面落荒而逃。  
他没有听清楚树莉最后说的那几个字，惊慌失措地飞奔回了魔药教室，暗自祈祷没有人看到他穿短裙和黑色长筒袜的样子。  
留姬在教室里，上天保佑她居然在教室里。  
不出所料，她看到启人的样子不顾形象地大笑出声，足足笑了有十几分钟，甚至“夸奖”他穿裙子很好看。启人身心俱疲，脱下了长筒袜，套上了自己的长裤后才将短裙脱下。这是他总结的换装技巧，也许可以教给健良防止他下次遭殃——还是算了吧，他可不想让最好的朋友知道自己穿了女装。  
“是我的错觉吗？你看上去好像很开心？”  
“我有吗？”她拍了拍自己的脸，一脸鄙夷抱着手臂一屁股坐在了桌子上。是的，是那个他知道的留姬，“我没有，听着我没有。”  
“……好吧。”知道争不过她，启人懊悔又沮丧地趴在了桌上。  
或许真的像留姬说的那样，他应该勇敢一点，先人一步向树莉提出邀请，她就不会因为同情而主动邀请好友的追求者一同前往舞会了。反正答应自己的邀请也是因为同情不是吗？辽那么受欢迎，和自己可不一样。  
临近圣诞的霍格沃茨被一片雪绒覆盖，天地间一片白茫茫，课变得很少，于是这段时间中启人每天就泡在图书馆或者格兰芬多的休息室里。他不喜欢斯莱特林的公共休息室，虽然那些欺负他的人好像已经腻了，甚至有了良心未泯会帮他说话的人，但是他依然不喜欢待在那里，不喜欢阴冷的色调，不喜欢奇怪的入口，那里仿佛连炉火都是潮湿的，他尤其讨厌那只时不时出现在屋顶的大鱿鱼，它那些长长的触手和大大的眼睛令启人感到全身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
托留姬的福，他和很多格兰芬多的学生都相处得很愉快，毕竟是“本来应该分到这里”的人。他喜欢红色，还很喜欢那个与他同岁的常在手上套布偶的女孩儿，那是留姬为数不多的好友之一，她一直笑着，他喜欢那女孩儿的笑容。  
在格兰芬多他能得到很多帮助，尤其是来自高年级的小姐们，自然也会知道很多学习之外的八卦，比如那个脸皮很厚的的追求者，说真的，他的脸皮怎么会这么厚？如果自己有他一半的厚脸皮树莉可能早就和他约会了。留姬应该也是对他有好感的，不然早就放蕾娜咬他了。健良有时也会过来串门，启人知道他除了自己和留姬之外并没有其他的密友，因此也不认识拉文克劳的其他人。  
得知思慕对象有了舞伴的第二天，他刻意坐得离留姬远了些，吃着她给的巧克力蛙看健太和博和下巫师棋。健太如果再聪明点就能三步将死对方了，正当启人准备给他出主意，突然从身后拍了他肩膀的蓝发男孩儿吓了他一跳。  
“下次可以提醒我一下吗！”他抚了抚胸口，有些埋怨地对健良说。  
“我叫过你了的，但你似乎没听到。”他摊了摊手，棋局是博和赢了，健太向启人投来求救的眼神，看到健良时又回过了头去。他笑了笑，不以为然，“下次可以我们两个下巫师棋。”  
“还是算了，我会被你欺负死的。”  
健良伸手摸了摸他的头发，深深吸了一口气。  
“昨天我问你的那件事考虑得怎么样了？”  
“……昨天我们有见面？”他皱起眉头回想起来。昨天他记得从早就在陪留姬熬她那该死的复方汤剂，这一个月以来他都在当奴隶，谢天谢地这件事终于告一段落了。然后他就回了斯莱特林塔，在寝室里躺到了晚饭，记得在餐桌上也没有和健良说话的。  
说起来他们确实有个好几天没像现在这样面对面了。  
“有。”他惊讶地看着启人，“你是不是被留姬灌了什么奇怪的东西？”  
“嘿！我可没有！”在一边的角落里和女孩儿们聊新闻的留姬挥舞着预言家日报大喊道。头条上的是著名的魔药学家托马，她的崇拜对象，发明了比曼德拉草更有效的石化解药，拥有着超强的头脑和完美的笑容。  
其实她真的有。当然他不可能告诉健良。  
“咳，那么……是什么事来着？”  
“做我的舞伴。”  
他立马明白了怎么回事，转头望向留姬，格兰芬多的女孩儿心虚地别过了头。  
健良以为他移开视线是因为想要拒绝，于是连忙按住他的肩膀对他小声说道：“听着，真的不是我告诉辽留姬圣诞节不留校的……我和他根本不熟，你可以去问他。”  
“额，我没责怪过你呀。”  
“你昨天还——算了。”他拍了拍自己的头，“所以你要不要和我一起去圣诞舞会？”  
“我们当然可以一起去，但是作为舞伴的话……而且你会回家过圣诞节不是吗？”  
“我家不过圣诞，但如果你不答应我的话。”他按住启人肩膀的手逐渐收紧，不难看出在紧张，“那我只好把启人留在学校一个人回去了。”  
他的威胁一向不怎么起作用。  
如果他不答应或者选择逃避，圣诞节他将没有留姬也没有健良，其他熟悉的人也将会离开学校，但这样对他也不是什么残忍的事，他可以找几本书打发时间。斯莱特林留校的人很少，他可以一个人霸占公共休息室，启人可不想待在格兰芬多任辽对自己问留姬东留姬西的，特别是在他“抢走”了自己的梦想舞伴之后。这当然不是他的错，谁的错都不是，事情就这样发生了，但他怎么都无法不去怪辽。  
他不知道昨天健良和变成自己样子的留姬谈了什么，但健良一定是因为不想让他寂寞才提出邀请的，并且冥冥之中启人觉得如果答应了他，一定会发生什么让自己难堪的事。  
正当他准备告诉健良“你还是回家陪妹妹比较好”时，胖夫人的画像传来转动的响声，走进来的人让所有学生都停下了讨论，只顾着惊讶了。  
“你来干嘛。”格兰芬多的男级长问道。  
“我来要人。”穿着斯莱特林制服，将蓝色长发绑成马尾的男子从容不迫地扫视了一圈，目光停留在准备往后躲的启人身上，“松田先生，你最好解释一下为什么天天来这里。”  
“解释了您也不听……”他默念。  
“说什么？”  
“非常抱歉，先生！”启人响亮地回答，然后与健良交换了一个眼神，就滴溜溜地跟着自己学院的级长跑了出去，留下一脸尴尬的健良单独杵在格兰芬多的公共休息室里，留姬也完全没有要解救他的意思。  
启人在心中对他说了声抱歉，盘算着该如何拒绝他并且让他知道自己一个人真的没有问题。  
“辉一在找你。”级长说，“还有，以后还是多待在斯莱特林。”  
4  
2006  
“你要是想找启人就去找。”留姬终于忍不住把插在发髻上的魔杖拔出来敲着桌面说，“但我必须提醒你，谈情说爱是没办法帮你通过普通巫师等级测试的！”  
“我就算真的谈情说爱也是稳过的。”他淡定地反驳道，“我只是觉得奇怪，你不会觉得奇怪吗？他已经很多天没来找过我们了，而且一直躲躲藏藏的，我很担心他。”  
“你还记得我们四年级的时候也要期末考吧？他可没有特权。”  
真想用漂浮咒把这混蛋和他的文具丢出去。他每隔两分钟就要望一次门口，叹一口气，再用手指敲一敲桌子，一起复习的留姬都快被烦死了。和混蛋健良不同，她可是冲着测验第一去的，现在这副不系领带、连头发都是随便找支笔或者干脆用魔杖挽起来的样子要是被妈妈看到了，可能会被念上三天三夜。  
“启人！”他喊了一声，丢下羽毛笔就跳下了座位。真可怜，这孩子可能是中迷情剂了。留姬同情地随着他跑去的方向望去，结果真的看到抱着一本厚书准备开跑的大男孩儿被健良拦了下来。  
她想跟着去质问启人为什么消失了这么多天，但转念一想，还是待在了位子上撑着脸看热闹。健良按着他不让走，矮一些的男孩儿看上去紧张极了，几次都想从健良边上溜走，他们交谈了几句，只见健良突然盯着他的怀里那本书看了几秒，启人抓住空子就抱着那本大书从他身旁绕了过去。  
“欢迎回到五年级生的世界。”留姬伸了个懒腰，幸灾乐祸地对他说。  
“启人有麻烦了。”他没有回答她的“欢迎”，而是开始急匆匆地翻找起来，“我的魔杖呢——嘿蕾娜！把它还给我！”他从小狐狸的嘴里救下了自己的魔杖。  
连近在眉睫的普通巫师等级测验都没能让健良这样紧张，留姬站了起来，拍了拍嗅觉优秀的宠物让她去找启人——他肯定已经跑到健良找不到的地方了！  
健良会意地和留姬跟着蕾娜在走廊里奔跑起来，一路上撞到了无数同学，无视了警告他们不要乱跑的石田教授，跑过了两个塔楼，然后到达了楼梯下阴冷的地方。他们从来没有来过这里，小狐狸在一扇镶有蛇形锁的门前绕了几圈，优雅地坐了下来摇晃她好看的尾巴。  
“斯莱特林公共休息室。”留姬皱着眉头道，“梅林的胡子，我可真不想来这里。”  
“为了启人。”  
“为了启人。可我们该怎么进去？”  
他们面面相觑。  
“格兰芬多和拉文克劳在这里做什么？”一把尚还稚嫩的声音在身后响起。健良和留姬回头看去，穿着绿里袍子的小女孩儿抱着一只棕色的垂耳兔正微笑着抬起头望向他们。  
“小春！”健良惊喜地小声惊呼，“还好有你在这里！”  
“好呀，你不仅一个星期都不和妹妹见面，还忘记妹妹被分在哪个学院啦！我会让妈妈给你寄吼叫信的。”小女孩儿调皮地吐了吐舌头，抱在臂弯里的垂耳兔看上去昏昏欲睡。  
“我很抱歉，但是——”他蹲下来摸了摸小春的头发，“你可以帮我进去吗？”  
“你做什么？”她戒备地问道。  
“找你的启人哥哥，我知道他在里面。”  
“不可以！”她大声地拒绝道，垂耳兔被吓醒了，“大家都嘱咐我不能给其他院的人开门！”  
“但我是哥哥呀。”他安抚妹妹道，“还有留姬姐姐，你忘记她送你的巧克力蛙卡片了吗？”  
小春有些动摇，原地踱步良久后，踮起脚尖来悄声对他们说：“那好吧，如果有人来了就什么都不要说，我带你们出去！”  
健良点点头，和她拉了拉钩。垂耳兔睁开了眼，扭了扭圆圆的身子。  
“纯血。”小春嘶声对门说。交缠在一起的蛇身扭动起来，随着咔哒一声，石门移开了，“这样说话真有意思。”  
“我很好奇你的家庭构成，健。”留姬抱起了蕾娜，跟在小春身后问健良道，“我还以为你全家都是拉文克劳的。”  
“我姐姐在格兰芬多，哥哥在赫奇帕奇。”他答道，“但是小春是第一个斯莱特林——”  
“启人！”留姬打断他大喊。  
全神贯注的男孩儿从书页中抬起头望向他们，瞪大了眼睛呆愣了几秒后才反应过来，抓起书就想往寝室跑。留姬见状，把插在发髻上的魔杖拔了下来，对准了正在逃窜的启人。  
“羽伽迪姆——勒维奥萨！”魔杖一挥一抖，整个动作行云流水一气呵成，她的头发散了下来，仿佛一个傲人的女战士。即使她仅仅只是施了一个优秀的漂浮咒。  
启人被抛到了半空，慌乱之下没有抓紧手里的书，它砸了下来，小春啊了一声，似乎想要冲过去接住他，却被留姬拉住了。  
无视了启人在空中阻止的喊声，健良走过去捡起书翻了一翻，心平气和让留姬把启人放下来，还没等他着地就挥舞魔杖施了一个捆绑咒，确认他无法再次逃跑后才蹲下来质问他。  
“你知不知道进入禁书区是违反校规的？”  
“……知道。”启人移开了视线，却被捏起了下巴，被迫直视他的眼睛。  
启人可能会死得很惨。留姬在一边看着，把小春护在身后防止她看到什么不该看的东西，思量着要不要去帮谁一把。健真的很生气。  
“你知不知道你手上的那本书是研究黑魔法的？”  
“知道，我、我只是——我只是好奇，想看看，并不打算做实验或者别的什么——”  
“你瞒着我们接触黑魔法有多久了？”  
“我……我……”他支支吾吾地垂下了眼眸，他们在一起时的气氛从来没有这么尴尬过。  
“从你拒绝我的那个圣诞节开始的，对吧？”他语气冷冽地说，“有人说你和斯莱特林级长的哥哥一个假期都在一起行动。”启人没有回答，空气中只有火炉的噼啪声。  
留姬倒吸一口冷气，她惊讶极了，惊讶之余更是气愤，恨不得用一个不可饶恕咒让他长长记性。她没想到启人会默认，更不敢相信他居然沉迷禁忌之物这样久。想要得到黑魔法的相关知识，要做的不仅仅是潜入禁书区，而且他这样正大光明地在休息室看这种东西，若是没有得到谁的庇护，怕早就会闹出不小的动静了。  
“健哥哥，留姬姐姐。”小春从她身后走了出来，神情带着阴郁，没有了十一岁孩子该有的的天真笑容，“你们不会把这件事告诉别人的，对吧？”  
“小春……”  
“你们不会告诉别人的吧？”她歪歪头重复了一遍，“小春觉得你们应该了解真相，是希望你们能一同保守这个秘密。”  
“你们多少人知道这件事？”  
“十分之九个院吧。”她耸了耸肩，“启人哥哥很有天赋，我们仅仅只是想帮他一把而已。”  
“你知道黑魔法有多危险吗？”健良低声呵斥自己的妹妹，按捺不住的怒火在他灰绿色的眼中燃烧。  
“黑魔法不一定只做坏事。”启人插嘴道，“这是我一个人的过失，请不要牵扯到我的同学。”  
“现在和你的斯莱特林伙伴相处得倒是不错嘛。”留姬嘲讽道，“某个人没有你可是茶不思饭不想。”她用下巴指了指健良。  
“没有那么夸张。但我们真的很担心你……现在还来得及，不要再沉迷进去了。”他叹了一口气，不出留姬所料，他终究不会在启人身上动怒。  
留姬挥了挥魔杖解除了他的捆绑咒，用白眼回应了健良投来的责备眼神：“不要这么看我。他要是不停手我就告诉校长，开除总比成为黑巫师好吧。”  
“嗯，你们说的对……”他释然一般地微笑了起来，“‘在对方误入歧途时，不惜争吵也要阻止对方，这样的人才是挚友’——对吧？”  
“启人……”健良露出欣慰的神情，托住他的腋下将他拉了起来。  
“洛普说有人来了。”小春提醒道，身后传来石门与地板摩擦的声音，她臂弯里的垂耳兔跳了下去，朝着门缝跑去。

5  
2007  
时间总是公平的，即使在充满魔法与惊喜的霍格沃茨中也不会慢下脚步，学生们跟随它前进，他们逐渐长大成人，从不停止的时间将带领他们离开学校的保护，走向更加广阔也更加危险的魔法社会。  
圣诞节的假期过后，健良回到学校，比其他人要更早地收拾起行李，准备将不怎么用到的东西先寄回家。  
再过几个月他就将离开睡了七年的床，与霍格沃茨、与拉文克劳说再见。他已经学到了足够多的知识，变得足够优秀，当然也足够英俊，优异的成绩能让他在魔法部得到不错的工作。  
他把收在枕头底下的信抽了出来，忐忑不安地来回翻看。牛皮纸上用深红色的墨水写了收件人的姓名。  
直接给他就行了，李健良。他将信塞进了口袋，马上就是猫头鹰投递时间了。没必要那么紧张，不管他是否接受你，你们永远是朋友。  
他期待着新年的第一顿早餐，隔着格兰芬多的桌子，他能够看到与小春并排坐着的启人。偶然启人会对上他的视线，然后对他抿嘴笑一笑，用口型提醒他不要再往斯莱特林的桌子看了，就算已经升到了六年级，他依然不会注意到唇边还有蛋糕上的糖霜。  
过分明显的偷窥偶尔会引来不满，他还曾经收到过斯莱特林的学生折成一只蟾蜍弹跳过来的恶作剧信，上面用简笔画画着他和启人，他的身边正在冒心形泡泡，然后启人站起来用法棍把他砸了个狗啃地。  
那场黑魔法小风波后启人一直循规蹈矩，留姬升上六年级后他就没有再常与格兰芬多有来往，启人也不是那个遇到事就会像自己寻求帮助的小男孩儿了，能拥有同院的朋友他为启人感到高兴。  
但是整个早餐时间他都没有找到启人的身影，平日里以找格兰芬多茬为乐的斯莱特林安静得吓人，就连小春都叼着块面包发着楞，最后那封信还是没能给特利亚。  
老师的座位上缺席了很多人，就连苍苍白鬓的校长也不在。  
思前想后，他从大堂的出口处拦下了许久都没交流过的女孩儿，对方在看到自己的一瞬间的表情瞬间变得慌张起来。  
“没事的话我要离开了。”她故作泰然地说。  
“启人在哪里？”  
“他……”她咬了咬下唇，“我不确定应不应该告诉你这件事……”  
“他在泉教授的办公室里。”站在一边的树莉走上前，冷不丁地插了一句，她的表情看上去也不太好，“你可以去那里等他。”  
“树莉——”  
“让启人亲口告诉李比较好。”树莉转过身拍了拍她，待她不再挤眉弄眼后，视线又回到了健良身上，“我相信你不会做出伤害他的事。”  
“我一会儿也会过去……健，做你想做的事。”留姬一字一句地说。  
健良愣在了原地，直到留姬推着树莉离开他都久久没有挪动脚步，他盯着地面，几千个可能性像金色飞贼一样从脑内飞过——他没有参加过魁地奇，但能想到的最好的比喻就是如此了。  
事态变得严峻起来，他不在的这二十天发生了什么？为什么所有人都知道，除了他？  
“对了，启—启人……”腿在发软，他魂不守舍地向前走去。  
泉教授是位优秀的黑魔法防御教师，同时也是负责的拉文克劳院长，他的办公室可以说是除了图书馆和禁区，全校藏书最多的地方，健良经常到那里请教一些学习上的事，泉教授也很乐意为学生解答，而现在这样熟悉的地方就如地狱的入口，双腿每抬一下，都如同有千斤重。  
意料之外，他在拉文克劳塔的入口处碰到了泉教授，仿佛能洞悉一切的教授看到他停下了急匆匆的脚步，露出了之前留姬的那种混杂了犹豫和担心的神色，他欲言又止，结果还是长叹了一口气拍了拍健良的肩膀离开了。  
最后在办公室的门口找到了启人。男孩儿深深低着头，神情恍惚，鼻尖红红的，眼眶中蓄满了泪水，但以往红宝石般闪耀的眸子此刻却如一潭死水一般。看到健良的到来他用袖子擦了擦脸，冲挚友强颜欢笑起来。  
“怎么啦？”  
“什么怎么，你……”他看到男孩儿手里被掰断的魔杖，“你怎么了？”  
“我被开除了。”他眨了眨眼，泪水顺着脸颊流了下来，“老师们看上去失望极了。”  
“为什么……”最不想承认的可能性在心中逐渐膨胀成型，他不可置信地问道，“你为什么会被开除？”  
“我养了一条龙。”  
“……对不起？”  
启人深吸了一口气，然后一下子呼了出来， 他两把抹去了眼泪，再次直视健良时，眼中满是淡然：“这个学期开始，我在走廊里发现了有求必应室。它拥有所有我需要的书籍和道具，最重要的是它的空间足够大。”  
“所以那条龙……”  
“他叫吉尔，是我创造的龙。已经长到这么高了，”他走上前，用手比着健良的鼻尖划拉了一下，他这才猛然间发现男孩儿现在只到他的胸口了，他的外貌不知何时起就没有再变过。  
“你创造的？”他狐疑地问道。  
“我创造的。”他肯定地回答，突然笑了起来，眼角挂着的泪水此刻显得有些诡异，“你不得不承认，魔法真的很神奇。”  
“启人……”  
梅林的胡子。  
他还在研究黑魔法，他一直在研究黑魔法！  
怎么说？“那件事”被他和留姬发现后，他一直以为启人不再与黑魔法有所接触，结果他发现了有求必应室——那个传说中可以满足绝望之人一切需求的房间，他不需要再偷偷摸摸的在禁书区查阅资料，也不再需要整个斯莱特林的庇护，因为他在那里可以得到一切想要的——书籍资料，道具，最后他成功用黑魔法创造了一条龙，而不用想那条龙都是非常危险的，天知道他在自己不知道的情况下还做了什么事。  
仔细想来，他从来没有说过“我再也不会研究黑魔法”这类的话。  
“健，我要走了。”他踮起脚来，亲昵地以朋友的身份吻了吻他的下巴。  
“你要—你要去哪里……”他想要上前拥抱住启人，却怎么也无法动弹，血液倒流，心脏仿佛被毒蛇咬了一样酥麻又疼痛。  
启人向后退了一步，拉起他的手，往他的手心塞了一样冰凉的东西说：“他们说吉尔的存在非常危险，要处决他……这怎么可以呢，他还是个小宝贝，他是我的宝物。”

快阻止他。  
“我要去救他，然后和他一起创造一个全新的世界。”  
快阻止他。  
“代我向留姬说再见。永别了，健。”  
——快阻止他！  
“蕾娜——！”  
远处奔跑过来的女孩儿用魔杖指着前方，大声喊了一句健良从来没有听过的咒语，紧接着跑在她前方的小狐狸迅速变大，不到一秒钟就长到了神奇生物课上见过的鹰头马身兽那么大，九条大大的尾巴甩动着。蕾娜跳了过来，眼看着就要咬上启人，他却临危不乱地叹了口气，从口袋里抽出了另外一根魔杖。  
“移形换影！”  
本应扑上启人的大狐狸直直地压了过来，而启人就这样消失了。一个五年级的学生根本不应该能将移形换影咒掌握得这样熟悉。  
蕾娜的前爪压在他的肩上，后脑勺猛地砸在地上，疼得他两眼发白，一股血腥味就要往嗓子眼上冒，终于赶到的留姬急得哭了出来，让蕾娜从他的身上挪开，顺了顺她脖子上厚厚的毛，试了几次才将健良扶起来。  
他环顾四周，启人真的不在了，就一眨眼期间。  
“他不见了。”他确信地说道。  
“你不可能阻止他。”她浑身颤抖，双手捂住了脸庞，仿佛是在自言自语，“对不起……如果我早点告诉你的话……”  
“告诉我什么？”他伸手抱住了留姬，她这样傲气的女孩儿绝对不会想让人看到她流泪。  
“树莉很早就告诉我了，直—直到刚刚我都还以为，如果是你的话，应该能改变他……”她埋在健良的怀抱里，抓着他的袖子，“这是诅咒，刻在骨子里的诅咒，我早该料到……”  
“什么诅咒？可以说清楚吗？”他着急地问道。  
留姬推开了他，脸上写满了悔恨，她咬着嘴唇，额发乱糟糟的，蕾娜走了过来蹭了蹭她的女主人以示安慰。  
“启人的家族受了诅咒。”她抽了抽鼻子，稳定了声线说。  
“继续……”虽然答案已经显而易见了。  
“黑魔法天赋。因为隔代遗传，并且在历史上没有大作为，所以现在已经几乎没有人知道这个家族本来的姓氏是什么了。”她掏了掏口袋，找出了一张皱巴巴的新闻剪报，看上去已经有很多年头了，照片上被铁链绑住的短发女人阴森地微笑着，看上去不过三十岁左右，最令人不寒而栗的是她的五官几乎和启人一模一样，“这是启人的祖母，四十年前入狱。”  
“四十年前？！”  
“她用黑魔法杀死了自己的丈夫，当时的新闻上说她的女儿早就为了远离她疯狂的母亲离家出走，于是不再追查。我去调查了他的家世，只说是一个很古老黑魔法家族，诅咒通过血液遗传，线索在他的祖母这里就断了。”  
“那她现在……？”  
“这是最奇怪的地方，她入狱的时候已经快五十岁了。”她清了清嗓子，又用魔杖指着蕾娜念了句咒语，巨大的狐狸渐渐缩小成原来的体型，轻巧地跳到了留姬的臂弯里，舔了舔她的手指，“以下只是我个人的推测，”她压低了声音，“他的祖母研究出了减缓衰老的黑魔法，为了完成她自己的夙愿，将这个魔法加到了下一个带有诅咒的血亲身上——也就是启人。”  
他想起男孩儿稚嫩的脸颊，以及矮了自己不少的身高，留姬的推测极有可能就是真相。  
“你是多久知道的？还有树莉是怎么回事？”他追问道。  
“树莉的父亲在预言家日报工作，几年前他去了一次阿兹卡班，说看到了一个很像启人的女人。”她停了停，犹豫了片刻，深吸了一口气继续说，“在‘那件事’之后——听着，健，我很抱歉也很后悔没有告诉你，我知道你有多喜欢他，如果你要恨我我绝不会有怨言。”  
“是我太没用。”他摇了摇头，“我不怪你。”健良捏紧了拳头，忽然间刺骨的寒冷从手心透了过来，他这才想起启人往他的手里塞的什么东西。  
三角形的红宝石用银色的细链串了起来，在冬末的阳光里闪着刺眼的寒光。

6  
2027  
“‘又有一名散播新型黑魔法的黑巫师被魔法部逮捕，目前为止，还没有办法能化解这些黑魔法带来的可怕后果，至今都查不到到底源头是哪里，魔法界是否已经山穷水尽？’——梅林啊，山穷水尽。”  
“‘麻瓜监狱中失踪的囚犯找到了！据报道称，此麻瓜被发现时已经神志不清，在他身上检测到了黑魔法的残留痕迹，毫无疑问，我们正在面临极大的威胁’，啊，我需要草莓酱。”  
“魔法部部长的失职！这到底是——”  
“小春！”健良忍无可忍，打断了妹妹的话，“我难得回家一次,你一定要烦我吗？”  
小春嘟囔了一句无趣，放下了预言家日报，抓了一把麦片撒到了特利亚的面前，昏昏欲睡的雪鸮闻到了麦香味睁开了眼睛，跳了过去轻轻地啄了一下她的手指。  
“魔法部最近很忙吧？”她伸了个懒腰问道。  
“嗯，黑魔法闹出的乱子。”他扶了扶眼镜，漫不经心的回答道。岁月的痕迹爬上了他的眼角，再加上常年忙于工作，使得健良看上去比他的年纪还要老上一些。三十七岁对一个男人来说正值壮年对吧？他虽然戴了眼镜，有了白头发，但脊背还是能挺得笔直，作为一个优秀的傲罗，他拥有的可不只是聪明的头脑。  
“你越来越像爸爸了。”  
“多谢夸奖。”  
“嘿，健哥哥。”他闻声抬头望向撑着脸看自己的妹妹，她的年纪明明已经不小了，在自己面前还是会常做一些幼稚的举动，“我不觉得他做的事是错的。”  
“我听不懂你说的。”他下意识地理了理衣领，将银链藏了起来。  
“魔法部没有查出来，但你一定知道那些查不到来源的新魔法和谁有脱不开的干系。”  
健良没有回答，他知道在与自己流着一样血液的妹妹面前什么都是徒劳。  
他也知道和那个人同一个学院出身的小春，其实从一开始就是支持他的，也不止一次地怀疑过她一直和那个人有联系，却找不出一丝痕迹，出于私心他并没有向魔法部报道相关事项，更何况那些乱子还没有闹出人命，不足以构成足够大的威胁能够吸引到整个魔法界的眼球，顶多只能让预言家日报的记者们大作文章罢了。  
但健良不这么认为，他知道迟早有一天，会有可怕的事发生。

7  
2032  
山谷的夏日夜晚寒风阵阵，这是一个星星被云雾遮住的月圆之夜，银色的月光撒在地面上，眼前的红色巨龙睁开了金色的眼睛，狭长的瞳孔直直地盯向了他，龙很安静，想必是因为他的主人教导有方，他听从主人的命令站了起来，依依不舍地回头看了一眼后挥动翅膀飞走了，留下了黑色的身影。  
猫头鹰棚屋里金色的夕阳将他的脸颊照得暖暖的，未干的泪痕混着泥土，他第一次对自己笑，也是他第一次允许别人如此轻易地走进他的心底，那是他最美好的回忆。  
格兰芬多的公共休息室以猩红色与金色为主调，被分到斯莱特林的他与这里的学生打成一片，那时他们都还单纯、快乐。他是那样温柔，就连拒绝的话语都像黄油啤酒那样甜蜜。  
初次走进斯莱特林的时候健良就知道为什么他原来不爱待在这了，虽然火炉很暖和，但依然阻挡不了墙壁里透出来的湿冷，透明的屋顶上水光粼粼，让他有种窒息的感觉，如果那时态度再强硬一些就好了。  
最后的最后，他甚至没有机会对他说“我喜欢你”。  
直到现在，过了那么多年，他的容貌还是那样年轻，棕色的发丝看上去还是那样柔软，嘴角勾起的弧度依旧能让他心悸，他的眼睛仍然璀璨鲜红，就像他现在挂在脖子上的红宝石一般。  
“你老了，健。”  
魔杖在手心里发烫，被未知的黑魔法杀死的人在耳边惨叫。眼前的男子几乎没变的容貌没有了天真的笑容，嗓音却温润如初，带着令人心酥的魔力，脏兮兮的脸颊和健良初遇他时一模一样。他伸出手，用拇指擦去了启人鼻尖上的一块灰。  
“如果要逮捕我，现在是你最好的机会。” 启人笑了笑，摸了摸他斑白的鬓角，像一位长者一样对他投以怜悯的眼神。  
“……你知道我永远不会伤害你。”健良覆盖住了他的手，“放弃黑魔法吧，启人，我可以带你逃走。”  
“为什么要放弃？”他反问，笑容与阿兹卡班的女犯人如出一辙。  
“很多人死了。”他悲切地说，“很多人会因此而死。”  
“黑魔法为什么一定要得到扼制？它们那样强大，美丽，最重要的是它们能推动我们的时代发展。”  
“但是——”  
“健，你知道麻瓜的‘科技’吗？”他突然问道。  
“我……我不知道。”我也不想知道。他没有说出口。  
“麻瓜拥有‘科技’，这让他们没有水晶球也能预言，没有扫帚也能飞行，甚至可以制造生命，而让科技得到发展的——”他的眼神阴郁了下来，“——是战争，健。是饥饿，瘟疫，暴力，是你们所认为的负面邪恶的东西，每当有人死去，活着的人就会为了不让更多的人牺牲而推动时代变迁，我们也是一样——黑魔法，与破解黑魔法。”  
“你是说，夺走生命是正确的事？”  
启人摇摇头：“不，我尊重一切可贵的生命，鲜活的创造奇迹，消逝的也留下了价值。我的意思是，死亡是时代进步的必然结果。巫师界迟早有一天会暴露在麻瓜的视线中，如果我们一直这样落后该如何与他们交战？”  
“世界上没有绝对的黑和白，这是你教给我的不是吗？我想做的，只是保持平衡而已。”  
我该怎么做。他近乎绝望地闭上了双眼。告诉我，特利亚。  
象征着心灵支柱的雪鸮飞过霍格沃茨上方的天际，划过他的幻想，它清脆地叫了一声，丢给他一个像是装满了云雾的水晶球，将它握在手心的那一刻，他掉进了回忆的旋涡。  
如果你不去追求，那你什么也得不到。高年级的辽这样对他说。  
我要去救他，然后和他一起创造一个全新的世界。那一刻他永远地失去了他的所爱，而他根本什么都做不到。  
我不觉得他做的事是错的。小春仿佛漫不经心说起的话此刻浮现在了脑海中。  
做你想要做的。留姬一字一句地说。  
“你能摄神取念。”  
“我能。”启人点头。  
“你知道我爱你吗？”  
启人迟疑了片刻，凝视着他因年岁而已有些浑浊的眸子。  
“我知道。”

他长呼了一口气，如释重负。他们不约而同地走到了对方跟前，他和启人同时拔出了魔杖，就像排练过上千遍那般默契，巫师们挺直了身板，整齐划一地将魔杖划到了面前，是标准的决斗姿势。  
“我不认同你的观点，但我不能说你完全是错的。”他说，带着释然的微笑，“启人，我爱你，但在你和世界之间我会选择世界。”  
“我知道，”他眨了眨眼，“我知道。”  
他们相视一笑，将魔杖挥到身侧，启人鞠躬的动作很优雅，像剧毒的蛇一般，优美但十分危险。他愣住一秒，微微弯了弯身子，接着他们朝着背对彼此的方向走了十步，然后同时转身——  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
“一忘皆空！”

8  
“……我看到了你内心深处的渴望，那就到斯莱特林吧！”

**Author's Note:**

> 无料发完啦来揭个底儿。  
> 一忘皆空是健良说的，阿瓦达索命是启人说的。  
> 知道启人能读心，所以直到最后一刻之前都想的是跟启人拼命，但最后一刻对他施了遗忘咒是为了让他忘记自己，如果启人失败了他不愿意看到启人被判死刑或者关进阿兹卡班，如果启人成功了他也不愿意活在那样的世界中，所以被所爱之人亲手杀死+让他不再受自己所牵绊是健良最后的愿望。  
> 然后repo里哭他们明明喜欢对方但不能在一起的。可拉倒吧，从头到尾都是单箭头。  
> 根本就不是个爱情故事啦。  
> 其实我想写的还有很多，包括DT之外的角色，但是没有办法写太多了没钱印（你，说起来这个故事里包含了DM系列动画的所有角色，大家可以从线索里猜一猜那一代的人是干嘛的嘿嘿。  
> 其实全文里最关键的人物是辉一，他在启人没有留姬和健良陪伴的那个圣诞节帮他找到了第一本有关黑魔法的书籍，是导致启人未来成为危险黑巫师的间接原因。留姬的推测完全正确，树莉提供了不少线索，她在很早的时候就知道启人不简单了。顺带一提蕾娜，也就是妖狐兽，设定上是牧野家祖传的守护妖狐这样。  
> 启人从第一次被发现研究黑魔法的时候就已经会摄神取念了，因此他知道该怎么过两个好朋友这一关，所以其实从那个时候起他就知道健良对自己的感情。最后一章的时候启人的外表年龄大概是25左右。  
> 最后他们站在了两个极端上，那么现在问题来了，爱情和自己所认同的世界应该选哪一个？


End file.
